not shy of a spark
by seemslikeaporno
Summary: Robbie has always prided himself in being both intelligent and rational, so he does not delude himself into thinking that Jade West is making out with him on his bed because she likes him. Robbie/Jade.


_not shy of a spark_

(Robbie is actually a fucking sex-god and no one can convince me otherwise are we clear. AKA: The fic where Robbie gives oral.)

.

.

Robbie has always prided himself in being both intelligent and rational, so he does not delude himself into thinking that Jade West is making out with him on his bed because she _likes_ him. Rather, she is using him as a rebound, and her tongue presses her past love into Robbie's mouth to remind him of that. Robbie does not delude himself - not for one, single moment - that _Jade West_ wants him like she wanted Beck. She wants revenge, wants to dangle Robbie in front of Beck's face and say that she's moved on when they both know that she hasn't and she probably never truly will. Robbie knows from his own sad experiences that it's impossible to completely get over your first love; you move on but you still stumble, sometimes, grapple to move forward when they hold you back.

"Open your fucking mouth, Shapiro," Jade growls against Robbie's tightly closed lips. Robbie starts, lips falling open in confusion rather than compliance, but Jade closes the gap once more, anyways, her warm tongue slipping into Robbie's mouth and meeting his. He presses his palms flat on his mattress to maintain balance, trying to keep up with her pace. He's inexperienced in this area but he catches on quickly, actually surprising Jade when he dominates the kiss, tongue gliding predatorily between her full lips and exploring her mouth. She lifts a hand to slip her fingers into his curls, tugging his head at the angle she wants. He follows, adjusting to her needs, finds her sighing into the kiss, contented.

Jade is almost...pleasantly surprised by how much she likes kissing Robbie. While he clearly lacks some of the experience Beck does, his kisses are sweet, tongue honey, lingering in the places it touches. Robbie is scrawny but shockingly sturdy, and his hands are big, fingers long as they thread through her black hair, touch too soft at first; Jade bites his bottom lip, expecting him to jerk back and stammer an apology, but instead he tightens his grip on her tresses and deepens the kiss, returning the favor because he knows she likes it rough without having to ask.

Jade breaks the kiss, a trail of spit stretching between the two until it breaks in the middle and disappears. Robbie's breathing is labored and his heart is stuttering against his ribs, his fingers rubbing circles absentmindedly into Jade's scalp. Jade is looking at her hand, clenched around the collar of his shirt and stretching it terribly, before her blue eyes flicker to meet Robbie's, his glasses making his own orbs seem bigger.

"Uh," Robbie starts, about to ask if he's done something wrong. His fingers still their movement in her hair.

"Shut up," Jade says swiftly, swallowing thickly as she thinks how to phrase her question. A familiar heat has pooled in her belly, shooting spasms of heat through her veins as she continues clutching Robbie's shirt. He looks mildly concerned, worried about nothing, and when Jade smirks, the left side of her mouth curling upward, he swallows any queries and waits. "How would you feel about going down on me?" Jade asks bluntly, lifting her pierced eyebrow with the question.

Instead of flushing a deep red or stuttering out excuses like Jade had nearly expected him to, Robbie perks up, eyes searching her face for a lie. "Really?" He asks, and its Jade's turn to be taken off-guard. Her grip on him loosens just slightly, but Robbie feels it, her jaded exterior crumbling as she's met with the real prospect of a sexual favor. "You want me to?"

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't," Jade tells him, forcing her voice to stay neutral. She leans forward, using her hand on his chest to balance herself as she nips at his ear, "I think its really fucking hot, actually," she breathes, and she can see the goosebumps rise on his skin as he shakily exhales a breath he had been holding. She kisses her way down his jaw and returns to his mouth, surprised when he completely takes control, cupping her cheek with one hand and using his other to trail light touches down her arm.

Jade leans backward, shuffling until she reaches the headboard of the bed, tugging Robbie by the overstretched collar of his shirt. He clambers unsteadily over her, knee positioned awkwardly between her thighs and his arms bracketing her waist. She bites his bottom lip and sucks it, earning a low moan from Robbie, who unsurely places a hand on her hip and pushes her shirt up to feel the stretch of skin. Much to Jade's disdain, he breaks the kiss for a moment, forehead pressing against hers.

"Can I - do you want me to touch you?" He asks, cheeks flushed a light pink and voice wavering.

"Y-Yeah," Jade says, gripping his curls and dragging his mouth back onto hers to resume their kiss. He quickly pushes his hand up her shirt, skin smooth under his calloused fingers, and he dips his hand under the wire of her bra without asking and slides a thumb over her nipple, rubbing in a circular motion until it gets hard. She whines into the kiss, and Robbie braces himself on his knees so that he can shove his other hand under her shirt and do the same thing to her other breasts, her nipples perking eagerly under his fingers.

"Is that okay?" He asks between kisses, sucking on Jade's tongue as it slips back into his mouth. He squeezes her breasts a little more tightly and pushes his knee further between her legs, which she widens, slightly, for him. "Do you - do you like that?"

"Yes, _God_, yes," Jade keens against Robbie's lips, hips canting forward for some sort of friction, panties dampening from the stimulation. "Fuck, get - help me get my shirt off," she demands, and Robbie readily complies, tugging it over her head and tossing it to the side. Without being told, he reaches behind her and deftly unclasps her bra, helping it off of her shoulders and onto the floor where her shirt is crumpled. Robbie rakes his eyes over her body unabashedly, watching his own fingers as he cups her breasts in his wide palms, continuing his earlier ministrations.

"Can I kiss them?" Robbie asks, lifting his irises to Jade's, "Would you like that?" Jade swallows, nodding once. Robbie's eyes light up with the prospect and Jade feels a familiar throb low in her body, a wave of heat passing through her skin. Robbie ducks down to trail hot kisses between her breasts before moving to the left and latching onto her nipple, sucking a mark there. Jade moans, back arching as she tries to get more, more, _more_ and Robbie sucks another mark above her nipple on the other side, one of his hands slipping back to her waist.

Jade's fingers tug on Robbie's curls and she wriggles underneath him, trying to convey a thought without speaking. She lets out a soft moan as Robbie licks a path between her breasts and down to her bellybutton; he fondles the piercing with his tongue before traveling back up, capturing her lips in a short kiss before he pulls back once more, reaching for the button on her jeans. "_Please_," she whispers, her breath hot against his cheek, and Robbie should feel fucking privileged because Jade doesn't say please to anyone.

Robbie finally undoes the button on her jeans and tears them down her thighs with her panties, exposing her to him. She helps him kick her jeans off and she almost wants to tell him to take his clothes off, too, but before she can say a word, Robbie is positioning himself between her legs, carefully spreading them with a gentle nudge to her thighs.

"Tell me what to do," Robbie says, letting out a shaky breath, "F-fuck," he lets out, lying flat on his stomach. He reaches to pull Jade's legs over his shoulders, and grips Jade's ass just to have something to hold onto as he kisses her just above her pubic hair and then leans down to slip his tongue between her folds, licking her clit without a second of hesitation. Jade doesn't say anything for a moment, instead tensing her thighs so that she doesn't make any sudden movement and only letting short moans and gasps escape her lips. Robbie pulls back for a brief moment, "Is that okay?"

"Yes, God, keep - keep going..." Jade whines, fighting the urge to push him back down.

"Tell me what you like," Robbie murmurs, finding the small bundle of nerves in her slit that makes Jade moan the loudest, "Come on, please, tell me what you want," Robbie says, and it sounds almost like he's begging for it, pleading for her to tell him what to do. Robbie dips his tongue back inside of her, steadying her with his hands on her backside so he can push his tongue deeper.

"Fuck, Robbie, yeah, like that, swirl your tongue - yes!" Jade pants, giving commands in a voice that is barely above a low murmur. Her talkativeness spurs Robbie on, his movements quicker, tongue flicking in and out of her, tasting her over and over again like he'll never tire of it. He's achingly hard in his jeans, and he arches his back slightly so he can rut his hips against the mattress to relieve some of the pressure.

Jade's legs are beginning to tremble with the effort of keeping them apart for him, but Robbie simply grips her ass harder with one hand while he snakes another back around to finger her as he continues pleasuring her with his tongue. That gets a rise out of her, makes her moan louder than before and she clenches his head between her thighs, a slew of curses leaving her lips.

Robbie sucks on her pussy, tongues her folds, humming some tune Jade can't recognize in her state to create vibrations along her walls.

"Come on, I'm almost - ah," Jade says brokenly, words beginning to slur together, "Fuck, Robbie, like that, use your finger - _yesss_," Jade hisses and Robbie moans into her clit, the vibrations spreading all the way up her spine.

"What else do you want?" Robbie asks breathlessly, fingering her with two fingers when he isn't using his mouth, "God, tell me," he says, grinding his hips along the mattress, helplessly turned on. He finally removes his hand from Jade's ass so that he can shove a hand down his jeans to grip his leaking cock, jerking a few times in time with his fingers inside of Jade's pussy.

"S-Suck," Jade finally demands, and Robbie seems all-too-eager to comply, returning his mouth to Jade's pussy and sucking before pushing his tongue in and out of her. She shudders in pleasure, "Fuck, please, fingers - swirl your tongue - yeah, like that," Jade gets out, her voice pitched higher than normal and her moans longer. Robbie continues to unsteadily jerk his cock while he continues fucking her with his tongue, and, finally, Jade lets out a noise that sounds like a sob as she comes, thighs clenching around his face as a rush of white noise washes over her.

Robbie greedily licks her clean, stroking himself a few more times to bring himself to a shuddering orgasm, his come spilling over his fist. She lets her legs drop uselessly onto the sheets and Robbie pushes himself onto his elbows, tongue darting out to gathering the lingering come on his lips.

"Fuck," Jade says, blinking quickly to clear her vision, "You're...You're really good at that." Her eyes trail down to his jeans, wet with Robbie's come, then they trail back up his body, where his sweat is showing through his shirt. His pupils are blown and his mouth - God, his fucking mouth gifted to him by Jesus Christ himself -

"Was that," Robbie swallows, using his shaking hands to tuck himself back into his boxers, "Was that good for you?" He asks. Jade stares at him for a long time, then throws her head back in an alarmingly loud laugh. He jolts, confused, but then Jade is a centimeter away, naked breasts pressing into Robbie's chest.

"_Great_," she says in a low voice, using one hand to push Robbie flat onto his back. He blinks rapidly, bemusement clear on his face. "Now you just stay there and let me return the favor."


End file.
